1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to inferring personality traits, and more specifically, to inferring personality traits based on dialogs.
2. Related Art
Use of language by a person may reflect his personality, and thus an amount of text data generated by the person may be collected and processed to determine the personality of the person. The text data may come from a variety of sources, such as articles, dialogs and speeches. According to a method for personality determination, a person's utterance in a dialog may be used to determine the personality of the person. By means of psycholinguistic analytics with the text data collected from the person's utterance, the personality of the person may be determined.